This invention relates to medical devices, more particularly, to intraluminal devices.
As minimally invasive techniques and instruments for placement of intraluminal devices have developed over recent years, the number and types of treatment devices have proliferated as well. Stents, stent grafts, occlusion devices, artificial valves, shunts, etc., have provided successful treatment for a number of conditions that heretofore required surgery or lacked an adequate solution altogether. Minimally invasive intravascular devices have especially become popular with the introduction of coronary stents to the U.S. market in the early 1990s. Coronary and peripheral stents have been proven to provide a superior means of maintaining vessel patency, however, they have subsequently been used in conjunction with grafts as a repair for abdominal aortic aneurysm, fibers or other materials as occlusion devices, and as an intraluminal support for artificial valves, among other uses.
Some of the chief goals in designing stents and related devices include providing sufficient radial strength to supply sufficient force to the vessel and prevent device migration. An additional concern in peripheral use, is having a stent that is resistant to external compression. Self-expanding stents are superior in this regard to balloon expandable stents which are more popular for coronary use. The challenge is designing a device that can be delivered to the target vessel in as small of a configuration as possible, while still being capable of adequate expansion. Self-expanding stents usually require larger struts than balloon expandable stents, thus increasing their profile. When used with fabric or other coverings that require being folded into a delivery catheter, the problem is compounded.
There exists a need to have a basic stent, including a fabric covering, that is capable of being delivered with a low profile, while still having a sufficient expansion ratio to permit implantation in larger vessels, if desired, while being stable, self-centering, and capable of conforming to the shape of the vessel.
The foregoing problems are solved and a technical advance is achieved in an illustrative multiple-sided intraluminal medical device comprised of a single piece of wire or other material having a plurality of sides and bends interconnecting adjacent sides. The bends can be coils, fillets, or other configurations to reduce stress and fatigue. The single piece of wire is preferably joined by an attachment mechanism, such as a piece of cannula and solder, to form a closed circumference frame. The device has a first configuration wherein the sides and bends generally lie within a single, flat plane. In an embodiment having four equal sides, the frame is folded into a second configuration where opposite bends are brought in closer proximity to one another toward one end of the device, while the other opposite ends are folded in closer proximity together toward the opposite end of the device. In the second configuration, the device becomes a self-expanding stent. In a third configuration, the device is compressed into a delivery device, such as a catheter, such that the sides are generally beside one another. While the preferred embodiment is four-sided, other polygonal shapes can be used as well.
In another aspect of the present invention, one or more barbs can be attached to the frame for anchoring the device in the lumen of a vessel. The barbs can be extensions of the single piece of wire or other material comprising the frame, or they can represent a second piece of material that is separately attached to the frame by a separate attachment mechanism. An elongated barb can be used to connect additional devices with the second and subsequent frames attached to the barb in a similar manner.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a covering, such as DACRON, PTFE, collagen, or other flexible material, can be attached to the device with sutures or other means to partially, completely, or selectively restrict fluid flow. When the covering extends over the entire aperture of the frame, the frame formed into the second configuration functions as an vascular occlusion device that once deployed, is capable of almost immediately occluding an artery. A artificial valve, such as that used in the lower legs and feet to correct incompetent veins, can be made by covering half of the frame aperture with a triangular piece of material. The artificial vein traps retrograde blood flow and seals the lumen, while normal blood flow is permitted to travel through the device. In related embodiments, the device can be used to form a stent graft for repairing damaged or diseased vessels. In a first stent graft embodiment, a pair of covered frames or stent adaptors are used to secure a tubular graft prosthesis at either end and seal the vessel. Each stent adaptor has an opening through which the graft prosthesis is placed and an elongated barb is attached to both another stent graft embodiment, one or more frames in the second configuration are used inside a sleeve to secure the device to a vessel wall.